Prophesies Coming Alive
by cherries0103
Summary: Sequal to "Secrets, Betrayals, Lies". Highly recommended to read before this. As for the chapter summary... "Who are you." "Sally Max, renamed Zane Skye. Disowned daughter of Poseidon, Chaos, Order, Kronos, and Tartaurus." "How do we know you will not betray us to the enemy." "You don't know. That's how." "What are you here to do?" "Percy, I think you know. To get my revenge."
1. Suggestions

**Hey guys? Before you read this, go check out the story before it. This is a sequal, so you really need the information.**

**Also, just pls pls pls pls PLS be active.**

**Pls vote. Last one I asked for audiences to vote, I got hmmm 3 votes.**

**Sooooooo...**

**You know, pls don't let that happen again.**


	2. Prologue

**This is ONLY my SECOND fanfic so bear with me.**

**Disclaimers: Rights go to Rick exept some of my characters.**

Sally POV

Cold anger welled up in my heart. I pushed it down.

_No, Sally._

_Not again._

_Watch your emotions. Don't let them overtake you._

Betrayed. Huh. They have never felt it before. Even my personal squad betrayed me.

I'll kill them.

_Not again._

They'll pay.

_Sally! Keep your face blank. You've been showing too much emotional experiances. Too much._

But-

_Too much._

I argued around in my head, then hacked down another monster.

I have the sudden urge to join them.

_No. You are not evil._

_You won't dare to stoop so low._

Then how do I get my rev-

_You _don't_! That's how!_

I picked another one off barely lifting my hand.

So what do I do in the mean time?

_You spend your time like this! You-_

You know it's impossible.

_No! Patience, Sall-_

I'm not Sally. I'm renamed.

_What?_

I'm Zane Elizabeth Skye.

_You can't-_

Yes I can. It's just to cover up.

_Fine._

Chaos POV

Sorry Sally.

It's all for the best.

"Sure. Sorry doesn't cut it." someone said.

Please forgive me.

"Can I ever?"

Just-I'm sorry.

"You're sorry. So? You should be."

I'll make it up.

"How?"

I'm claiming you.

"Only to break my heart again."

It'll never happen again.

_"'Again she will rise and take control, only to be betrayed, just once more.' _Huh? Issued by your favorite human host."

I'm sorry

_Silence filled the air._


	3. Chapter One

**So yeah hi everyone.**

**Disclaimer: Rights are Rickie's**

Beta POV

I was summoned to the council room with my Commander's sqaud.

"Percy?" I asked, "why bring us here?"

"_Commander_ Percy" he corrected.

He then asked for us to show him our best fighting.

When we were done, he was NOT satisfiyed.

"Is that the best you got? Disgrace!" he snarled.

He then shouted, "Is this your personal squad? You call them _assasinators?_"

A voice rang loud and clear in all of our ears.

"I might've taught them everything, but I did not teach them everything."

Percy flinched.

"What are you flinching for?" Sigma snorted.

"I did not give you permission to talk. Names, everyone." he glared and said.

"Beta." I said.

"Sigma." Sigma said, tugging at his sleeve.

"Epsilon." Epsilon said, trying to commune telepathically to Sally, the trick obviously not working. Ever since we betrayed him, everyone lost their powers, their, well everything. We could barely shoot straight.

"Iota and Omega." Iota said, tugging Omega towards her protectively.

"Gamma." Gamma said, obviously bored to death.

"Theta, Zeta, and Delta." Theta answered, sending him a glare, while Delta seemed worried out of his mind, and Zeta remained emotionless.

Percy sent us away, growling.

As soon as we were back at our quarters, I asked them, "Do you guys worry about Sally?"

"Before, yes, now, no." All of them agreed.

I found myself feeling the same way.

_No, you can't feel like that!_

I scolded myself mentally.

But still...

I have a question for myself.

Do I...

Do I even know Sally well?

Do I...

Do I still trust Sally?

No, I don't.

Will I ever?


	4. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Rights to Rickie.**

**Sorry I went on vacation then school started I had no time to update I'm so so sorry:(**

Kronos POV

I could feel something powerful. Power that matched mine. But not near.

How can I feel something this strong when it's not near?

Then the aura and power started to excel mine. It must be coming towards me.

As the aura got stronger, I started to get pulled towards the power.

Then I stopped at the beach, a teenage girl with flowing black hair standing about a few yards away.

I guess that must be who's aura was so strong.

Then she turned.

Her eyes stared into mine, eyes gentle and soft, yet with a certain sharp edge about it, an anger that burnt like fire in her eyes. I found myself staring back, unable to break eye contact, just staring back into those eyes that contained death, those multicolored eyes, with a green rim, and a black darker than any black possible to make, her eyes sometimes twinkling like a star. But in the middle her eyes were just a white surrounding the pupils.

She was disowned.

By Poseidon.

And Chaos.

And the middle of her eyes is just another layer to be filled.

I could see her eyes reflecting mine.

The Fates.

They want me to claim this child.

And Hades broke lose in her eyes.

And the middle filled with gold.

She is my child.

Delta POV

The girl pulled her hood over her head, then calmly stood up, stepped into the waves, and disappeared in a blast of mist. A blast that shook the ground and threw Kronos a long way back.

To be honest, I'm already thinking it's her fault that my powers disappeared. I can't handle a dagger right. Right now when I'm close, I can't even shadow travel. Like what is wrong with the girl's head?

I whirled around, only to find myself staring into multicolored eyes.

These eyes promised my death.

Then those eyes twirled calmly, and her eyes betrayed nothing. And in a snap of her fingers, I'm twirled around.

And suddenly I felt myself flanked in both sides and led into a room with only the girl with the multicolored eyes.

But when I turned, I saw the worst thing that could happen.

There was Zeta, Beta, Theta, Sigma, Epsilon, Iota, Omega, and Gamma.

Then I turned again just to see the girl take off her scarf.

She took off the mask of Mist. Her masks of sorrow.

The girl was my past commander. She was Sally Max.

She pointed to the scars we gave her during the second betrayal.

The three knife marks starting from her forehead to her chin, the middle one slashing right across her eyes.

Then she turned me around, as my knees turned to jelly, realizing what we did.

And I stared into my comrades eyes.

Their restraints.

I felt hopeless.

Betrayed.

Regret.


	5. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Rights go to Rickie.**

Epsilon POV

Normally I would've shadow traveled everyone out. Or Nico would, anyways. But in here, we were nothing.

I saw Nico turn around, just to find Sally close the door. Nico started pounding on the door, but that didn't work either.

Then Nico was mentally screaming to Sally, but, that seemed, well, futile.

I watched helplessly as he collapsped in a heap, and I fought against my restraints, but it didn't work.

Nothing worked in her hands.

In her mind is just a swirling mass of betrayal and revenge.

A dreaded voice spoke in my mind.

"Wrong, Epsilon, you single minded child."

Zane POV

Wrong, Epsilon, you single minded child.

I laughed mentally as I saw them turn, noticing the color of blood draining out of Epsilon's pale skin.

So, is that all you've got, Delta?

Go on, save your sister. I won't stop you.

I leaned back, satisfied by their reactions.

"Hi."

I didn't bother turning.

"What's wrong."

Silence.

I pushed off my hood and said, again,"What's wrong?"

This time, Kronos answered, "Their commander, Perseus Jackson, came with his army to recover your prisoners."

"Well?"

"So..."

"Take them prisoner. Kill them. Anything you want. Are you a titan or not?"

Kronos turned away.

It seems like your saviours are near.

They perked up at those words.

Ah, and it is assured they will make it here.

They started to look hopeful.

Not in the way they intend, but in chains.

And at that, I slashed through the Iris Message.

Third person POV

Zane stood up and wove together the Mist, concealing her scars, the only thing identifiable that she was once Sally. She wearily pulled on her cloak, as her staff shot out of the ground into her waiting hand. She wrapped on her scarf, concealing her face completely from sight. She then stalked into battle, daggers twirling in her hand, their owner becoming a blur and taking down people and transporting them before their form could hit the ground.

In targeting singulars, Zane was your pursuer, playing around with you, savouring your fear.

In battle, Zane was your shadow, your worst nightmare, your death.

And no one could escape her hands.

No one.

Not once.


End file.
